


[History3-那一天/項顧]永無島

by kk890528



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M, history3那一天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk890528/pseuds/kk890528
Summary: 聽說只要找到天空中從右邊數來的第二顆星，心中想著快樂的事，朝著它直飛到天明，便能到達永無島
Relationships: 項豪廷 X 于希顧 - Relationship, 香菇
Kudos: 9





	[History3-那一天/項顧]永無島

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次發文，全文約4000字，內容為15集過生日的劇情延伸。因為被香菇萌到無法自拔無奈糧太少，所以來自割腿肉了XD。

「書上說只要在天空中找到從右邊數來的第二顆星，心裡想著快樂的事情，直直飛到天亮，就可以到達永無島喔。」  
「真的嗎！媽咪，永無島是什麼樣的地方啊。」  
「永無島裡面應有盡有呀！有任何你所夢想的東西，在那裡，小朋友們可以無拘無束、自由自在地做自己想做的事。只要孩子們是歡樂、純真的，他們就可以飛到永無島去。所以小顧呀，媽咪希望要保持著歡樂的心，才能飛到永無島上，好不好呀。」  
「恩！」

于希顧在房間裡面不停踱步，在房間徘迴了一下之後便又坐回書桌前，想要看繼續看他的小說轉移心情，然而此時書上的文字對他而言宛如天書般難讀，在座位上，他只是不斷地摩娑的自己的手指，眼睛雖然盯著文字，腦中卻想著其他事情，在發覺自己讀不下去之後便起身往門外和窗戶察看，發現沒有任何動靜之後，接著又繼續踱步。自從今天從志剛哥的豆漿店打工回來後，他便每隔幾分鐘就循環一次這些動作。原因無它，就只是希望能看到熟悉的那個身影出現在他家門口。  
因為今天是于希顧的十八歲生日

韶光荏苒，不知不覺之間父母過世已經超過了十年。隨著物換星移，斗杓一次又一次的東指，于希顧自己其實也已經無法回想起父母清晰的臉龐了，只剩下腦海中那朦朧的印象。然而，即便腦中父母的長相已經模糊不清，但與他們一起生活的那些回憶依舊烙印在他心頭，不曾抹去，那幾年與父母相處的時光，依舊對他而言是無比珍貴的回憶，但也代表著他消縱即逝的童年。  
他仍然記得，小時候媽媽常常說彼得潘的故事給她聽，每次都說希望他可以保持著快樂的心，小時候雖然不懂，但長大後于希顧便明白，媽媽是希望他能保持著赤子之心，快快樂樂地度過那僅有一次的童年，不要太早就需要去接受長大所要承受的代價；承受社會所施加的壓力。  
可惜事實卻正好相反，自從父母過世之後，于希顧的童年也跟著結束。雖然姑姑對他不錯，但他心裡一直也很清楚，姑姑也還有她自己的人生，自己不能耽誤她。所以于希顧從小就必須要學會獨立，在姑姑家總是幫忙負擔所有的家事，甚至從國中就開始出去打工貼補家用，也努力念書維持好成績不讓她擔心。等到自己一上高中之後，便馬上自己搬出去住，想辦法打工養活自己。  
也是在這段時間裡，讓于希顧很早便深諳社會中的不平等與不公不義，也感受到了人與人之間的冷漠疏離。國小時同學會因為自己是孤兒而揶揄嘲笑他，國中時打工的老闆因為看他是童工而被壓榨剝削等等。社會的現實與壓力常常壓得他不知所措，然而自己卻無力去與它對抗。在不知不覺之間，媽媽所說的永無島也離自己愈來愈遙遠，自己也漸漸地與人群越來越疏離。  
「也許自己心裡的那位彼得潘，在父母過世時也隨之死去了吧。」于希顧時常那麼想。  
也因此，他會受到項豪廷所吸引。他羨慕他那種對於老師、學校、父母不屑一顧，彷彿在訕笑整個社會般的態度，無視這個社會的道德的限制。就像彼得潘一樣，可以在永無島上隨心所欲的生活，永遠拒絕長大。  
當他與項豪廷交往之後，他常常覺得自己就像溫蒂一樣，就這樣被他帶到了那傳說中的永無島中。這種如此稚氣的想法，每次一想到，他自己也常常覺得有點好笑，但與他相處的時光，的確彷彿到達了另一個世界，他可以脫離社會所施加給他們的桎梏。獨立、成熟、不要麻煩別人等等，這些他一直以來奉為圭臬的信條，在項豪廷面前他都可以視為糟粕，變的無足輕重。他感受到了很久沒有感受過的純真、快樂，他好像又變回當年躺在床上聽媽媽講故事的小男孩，對於這個世界又再一次充滿著熱情，開始期待著的每一天與他的相見。

「我這是在幹嘛呀，他根本不知道今天是我生日，他怎麼可能會來……」  
在不知道第幾次去門口察看後，于希顧輕聲嘀咕著，接著便又回到書桌前繼續看書。  
距離指考的時間越來越近，于希顧為了希望項豪廷可以好好準備考試，所以刻意不跟他說自己的生日是什麼時候，希望他能夠好好的認真讀書，為他們的未來一起努力。  
檯燈的燈光照映在他的書桌上，以往書本把那些知識的精粹化為文字印在上面，隨著光線將那些內容反射進于希顧的眼裡，讓他可以把那些知識記在他腦裡，然而現在的他卻彷彿什麼都接收不到。虹本該是光線的淵藪之地，幫助人類可以看到這個世界的光景，但對現在的于希顧而言，項豪廷的臉似乎反射了所有到他瞳孔裡的光線，無論在怎麼努力想要融入在書裡面，腦海裡依舊浮現出的是他的臉。  
雖然對於于希顧而言，他早已自己一個人度過了無數次的生日，反正也就只是把它當成平凡的一天過。他一直覺得生日也就只是出生的那一天，並沒什麼特別的，也一直不能理解為何那麼多人會像要慶祝生日。  
不過在遇到項豪廷後，他覺得他看待這個世界的方式變得完全不一樣了，只要與他在一起，從前覺得再沒有意義的事情，都瞬間變得耐人尋味。也許，那些意義本來就是要由自己所給予吧。  
也因此，在他滿十八歲的成年之際，他第一次生日好想與自己所愛的人一起度過，做一些ㄧ般人平常過生日會做的事情，吃蛋糕、吹蠟燭、許願等等，兩個人一起享受甜蜜的時光。他可以躺在他的懷裡，兩人什麼都不必去想，不需去思考項豪廷的父母同不同意或者隨時間不斷逼近的指考，兩人一起做一些無意義的事情，進行一些沒有內容的談話。想到這裡于希顧臉上不禁露出一抹微笑。  
「叮咚！」  
赫然響起的門鈴聲打斷了于希顧腦內的幻想，讓他嚇得從椅子上跳了起來，但在意識到可能是誰後，他便滿懷期待地連跑帶跳地到門前去開門。門一打開，剛剛如黏在他瞳孔上，不斷浮現在他眼前的那張臉便直接映入他的眼簾，臉上洋溢著愉快又稚氣的笑容，手中提著一個蛋糕，身上還掛著一長串燈泡，不知道電源是藏在身上何處，全身閃閃發光的站在他家門口，活像一隻帶著禮物飛過來的螢火蟲。  
「Surprise！」  
「你不是應該在讀書嗎？」  
于希顧嘴上雖然那麼說，但看到剛剛一直在幻想會出現的人終於出現了，臉上依舊滿溢著幸福洋溢的笑容，但隨即想到自己不該那麼縱容他不好好讀書來幫他過生日，於是便又隨即嘗試露出面無表情的樣子，但似乎依舊無法隱瞞自己心中真正的想法。  
「好啦！十八歲的生日怎麼可以不過呢？」  
「你看，為了你，我親手做的。」  
項豪廷炫耀式的把蛋糕用雙手遞在胸前，加深臉上的微笑並露出漩渦般的笑靨，嘗試撐起平時狹長的雙眼，炯炯有神的看向他，像是一個想要被誇獎的小朋友。  
「螢火蟲還會做蛋糕喔。」  
看到項豪廷這滑稽又有點可愛樣子，于希顧忍不住想揶揄他一下，但依舊忍俊不住，歡喜之情溢於言表。

在許完生日願望，吃完項豪廷親手做的生日蛋糕之後，兩人一起坐在床上休息。于希顧慵懶的把自己靠在項豪廷懷裡，項豪廷雙手懷抱著于希顧，身體微微前傾，將自己的下巴靠在于希顧的肩膀上，活像環抱一個大型抱枕。于希顧也不時把頭往轉向靠在自己肩膀上的重物，用自己的鼻子磨蹭那溫熱的臉龐，剛剛項豪廷身上的燈泡串現在掛在他們兩個身上，彷彿把他們兩個綁在一起，一同閃耀著。雙方之間並沒有什麼多餘的對話，只是互相享受著只有彼此的靜謐時光，感受著彼此的氣息，幸福而甜蜜。

「是說剛剛第三個願望你許了些什麼呀？」  
項豪廷突如其來的疑問劃破了這甜蜜的氣氛  
「你剛剛不是說不能講出來嗎？」  
于希顧默默在心裡翻了一個白眼，轉過身來，用無奈的語氣說道  
「那是對別人嘛，我又不是別人，是你的內人嘛。我好想知道你許了什麼願望喔~」  
項豪廷用一種小朋友撒嬌的聲音懇求著他，話說完之後又用下巴蹭了他的肩膀，並用一種可憐兮兮的眼神看著他。  
「白癡喔，內人是稱自己的老婆阿，你真的有在認真讀書嗎？再說我們甚至都還沒正式開始交往。」  
于希顧用嫌棄的語氣說道，不過即便嘴上那麼說，于希顧還是用手摸摸他的「良人」的頭。  
「不然我猜猜…… 我知道了！你希望可以永遠跟我在一起，對不對！」  
項豪廷無視于希顧對於他的糾正，興奮的繼續自己的猜想並緊緊抱住他，把頭埋進他脖頸之間，將溫熱的空氣打在他脖子上，並在上面留下些細碎的小吻。  
「項豪廷你不要鬧了啦，少自戀了」  
于希顧嘗試用雙手把項豪廷推開，然而項豪廷卻把他的手撥走，繼續對他進行親吻的攻勢，他便開始閃躲，兩人就開始打鬧了起來。在一陣打鬧後，兩人臉頰潮紅的平躺在床上，雙手交疊在一起，十指緊握。原本只是掛在他們的身上燈泡，現在整個雜亂無章的交錯的纏上他們身上，將他們緊緊地綁在一起。  
「所以你到底許了什麼願阿？」  
項豪廷不死心的問  
「秘密」  
「厚，跟我說嘛！又不會少一塊肉。」  
于希顧無視項豪廷的撒嬌，驀然將自己從電線的纏繞中掙脫，從床上起身，準備穿起放在床邊的外套。  
「欸，要不要一起去頂樓看星星」  
「你不要故意轉移話題阿」  
「如果不想去就算了」  
「我去！」  
項豪廷無視正在繞在他身上的燈泡，也從床上起身，準備穿鞋隨于希顧一起上去，隨即被電線絆到而踉蹌了一下。  
「你也先把燈泡從身上解下來阿，不然帶上去也造成光害」  
看到項豪廷如此副迫不急待的模樣，于希顧沒好氣的說道。

兩人一起走到了頂樓，今夜的天氣很好，晴朗無雲，且因為于希顧為了省錢，住在比較郊區的地方，也因此並沒有強的光害。頭上的那一片黑幕上佈滿了點點繁星，熠熠生輝。夏日的晚風沁涼，輕拂著他們的臉龐，輕柔又舒適。就這樣仰望了一會兒星空，在這溫柔的寂靜中，于希顧挽起了身旁的人的手，並將雙眼轉向他，墊起腳尖，輕輕地啄上一吻。  
剎時，于希顧覺得現在他可以馬上飄起來，飛到那傳說的永無島，因為讓他快樂的泉源現在就在他的身邊，陪伴著他。  
當代表成人的虎克船長想以世故的複雜打敗彼得潘時，最終會被孩子的純真與無憂擊潰。于希顧心裡也其實並不怕他們最後不能在一起，因為他相信他和項豪廷也可以順利擊敗項豪廷父母帶著世上的眼光的挑戰，他相信，他們純粹的愛，也是沒有什麼可以擊倒的。  
在十八歲生日這天，他在心裡許了第三個願望，他向上天祈禱  
「希望這次可以不要那麼快長大」  
于希顧心裡很清楚，正如沒有小孩可以固執的永遠不長大，他和項豪廷也不能一直像孩子一樣，永遠住在那永無島裡，遲早還是必須要去負擔社會所給予的壓力，正如他以前曾經面對過的那些不平等，他們也勢必遲早總要去面對如兩個男生在一起交往要面對的偏見等等，社會世故的總總挑戰。  
不過于希顧這次並不畏懼，因為他知道，這一次會有人會陪伴他一起承擔，與他一同長大。而在那之前，只想繼續與他攜手，飛向那右邊數來的第二顆星--直到天明。

**Author's Note:**

> 怕有些人不知道，有關永無島的內容是劃用彼得潘。


End file.
